De la beauté de la mort
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: OS.Songfic.slash Cette tombe qui nous sépare, elle n’existe pas dans mon cœur.


_De la beauté de la mort_

_••• _

Disclaimé : Tout est à JKR mis à par la chanson qui appartient à_Pauline Croze_ et l'histoire qui est le fruit de mon cerveau malade.

Rating : PG je dirai

Résumé : Cette tombe qui nous sépare, elle n'existe pas dans mon cœur.

n/a : voilà un os que j'avais écrit pour Bady et publié dans le TO spé os, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!

_•••_

_Bonne lecture _

_••• _

Il fait beau. Un soleil chaud, lumineux. Un temps d'hiver. La lumière est agréable. Je sens la douce chaleurs de ses rayons dorés caresser ma peau. Le temps est le parfait opposé de ce que je ressens. C'est étrange, logiquement il pleut quand on déprime.

En faite, je ne déprime pas. Pas vraiment. La nostalgie m'emporte juste un peu trop loin. C'est peut être pour ça que je suis posté devant ta tombe, à regarder l'épitaphe que j'y ai gravé au couteau.

Je ne peux pas déposer des coquelicots sur le granite froid Harry. Les coquelicots il n'y en a pas en hiver.

C'est étrange d'être là. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, je n'ai pas non plus envie de sourire. Je ne ressens rien. Je suis juste là, les yeux posés sur ton nom, nom que j'ai tellement de fois prononcé, sur tellement de tons différents.

Tu me manque Harry. C'est con à dire comme ça. C'est con d'être là alors que je sais que tu n'aime pas ça. Les cimetières. C'est con que tu sois mort Harry.

C'est con parce que je ressens toujours la même chose. Je te trouve toujours aussi beau. La mort ne t'as rien enlevée. Simplement la vie.

_T'es beau parce que t'es courageux__**  
**__De regarder dans le fond des yeux__**  
**__Celui qui te défie d'être heureux_**  
**

Je ne frissonne pas. Je ne pense pas non plus. Je te revois. Tu es tellement étrange Harry. Tellement douloureux dans ta façon d'être. Tu me fais souffrir, tu sais. Tu me fais mourir peut être.

Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide devant le gouffre de ta tombe. Je ne suis qu'un mollusque à tes pieds. C'est étrange de parler de soit ainsi, surtout quand on a plus l'habitude de se flatter l'ego. Pourtant je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus vrai.

En y repensant, tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis là. On ne sait jamais entendu. On ne sait jamais aimer. On n'a jamais été ami ou amant. J'ai été mangemort, tu as été Vainqueur. Vainqueur à travers la mort.

Je t'ai trouvé beau ce jour là tu sais. C'est ce jour là que tout a commencé alors que pour toi tout finissait. C'est ce jour là que tu es mort.

C'était spécial comme mort. Il n'y avait pas de sang, pas de cris, pas de larme, pas de boue. Il faisait aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui. C'était un ciel d'été.

Tu es resté là, immobile, ton visage ne reflétant plus rien. Le néant.

Pourtant tu es resté si beau. Si pure. Si simple, même dans la mort. C'est comme si tu n'avais pas réellement disparu.

Il n'y a pas eu de larme à ton enterrement. Je le sais parce que cela à fait la une et qu'on nous a distribué le journal en prison.

_T'es beau__**  
**__T'es beau comme un cri silencieux__**  
**__Vaillant comme un métal précieux__**  
**__Qui se bat pour guérir de ses bleus_

Tu sais, tu m'as permis de tenir. Peut être parce que je n'y croyais pas, à ta mort. Quand je suis sorti, deux ans après, j'ai été secoué d'apprendre que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

J'ai peur maintenant tu sais. Je n'ai plus mon bâton de route. Ce bâton c'était toi, de loin. Mais tu me permets encore de tenir. Parce que je me souviens de ton visage ce jour là. Parce que je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus beau.

Parce que tu étais sans sang et sans haine.

Ce jour là je pense avoir vu un ange.

Je dois être bête Harry. Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un imbécile. Tombé amoureux de toi le jour de ta mort. C'est con.

Je suis peut être fou, qui sait.

Mais alors c'est toi qui m'as rendu tel quel. Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais.

_C'est comme une rengaine__**  
**__Quelques notes à peine__**  
**__Qui forcent mon cœur__**  
**__Qui forcent ma joie__**  
**__Quand je pense a toi __**  
**__A présent..._**  
**

Je dois me mentir à moi-même Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr d'accepter ta mort aujourd'hui. Pas plus que les autres jours. Je n'accepte pas la vie des autres. Je n'accepte pas les mots gravés dans la pierre de ta tombe. Pas ceux que j'y ai inscrit. Les autres.

« Harry Potter 1980-2000

Mort pour sa patrie. Mort avec honneur. »

C'est sinistre. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Ça ne ressemble pas à ta mort. Ça ne ressemble à rien.

Comment à ton pu accepter cela. C'est tellement froid.

Tu n'es pas froid Harry. Tu es chaud. Tu ressemble à un petit oiseau tout ébouriffé, à peine sorti du nid et déjà si sûr de lui. C'est beau un oisillon.

_J'ai beau__**  
**__J'ai beau me dire qu'au fond c'est mieux__**  
**__Même si c'est encore douloureux__**  
**__Je n'ai pas de recoin silencieux_

Je ne devrais pas être là. Je ne devrais pas m'adresser à toi ainsi. Mais au fond, ça doit te plaire. Tu as toujours aimé ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. L'étrange. Tu n'étais pas fais pour Weasley. C'étais tellement… attendu. C'était quelconque. C'était parfait.

La perfection ne s'accorde pas avec toi. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître.

Rien en toi n'est parfait. Pourtant tout en toi est beau. Comme quoi, beauté ne rime pas avec perfection. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Je veux dire, je suis aussi imparfait que toi. Pourtant je suis beau. Tu ne peux pas m'enlever cela.

Tu peux me critiquer sur beaucoup de point Harry. Tu peux me descendre avec une bonne centaine d'anecdote. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas y toucher. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Ça me rapproche de toi.

_C'est beau__**  
**__C'est beau parce que c'est orageux_**  
**_Avec ce temps je connais peu__**  
**__Les mots qui traînent au coin de mes yeux_

Le monde est assourdissant à présent. On ne s'écoute plus. Encore moins qu'avant. On ne fait attention à personne. C'est comme si le monde était à mon image. À l'image de ce que j'étais enfant.

Je ne sais pas si à trente ans on peut se considérer comme étant adulte. Je ne sais pas si à dix ans on arrête d'être enfant. Cela doit dépendre de bien des choses.

Toi à cent ans tu seras toujours enfant. Pas à cause de la mort. C'est une vérité qui t'aurais poursuivit tout aussi bien dans la vie. Parce que tu savais écouter, tu savais t'émerveiller. C'est quelque chose de rare à présent. C'est précieux.

Toi aussi tu es précieux. Tes sons, tes odeurs, ta texture, ton goût, toi. Je ne possède que trois de tes cinq sens. Je n'ai jamais pu-te « toucher » ou même te goûter.

Cela te plairait… peut être.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas grand chose en réalité. Je ne sais rien de toi. Rien de ta vie. Rien de ton être.

Je suis quand même tombé amoureux de toi. Le jour de ta mort. L'instant ou ton souffle c'est arrêté.

Certains diraient que ce n'est pas de l'amour. Que ce que j'ai ressentit, cette explosion dans ma poitrine, ce n'était que de la joie. La joie de te voir disparaître.

Ceux là ne valent même pas que je m'intéresse à eux. Parce qu'ils ne savent pas lire entre les lignes. Ô, je ne dirais pas que la haine que je ressentais pour toi était en faite mon amour que je me refusais à ressentir.

Cela fait tellement clicher. Et puis, je te mentirais en disant cela.

Je t'ai vraiment haï Harry. Parce que je te croyais parfait. La vie est risible.

Je t'ai détesté parce que je te croyais parfait, je suis tombé amoureux de toi en me rendant compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il serait temps que je consulte un psycomage tu ne pense pas ?

_C'est comme une rengaine__**  
**__Quelques notes en peine__**  
**__Qui forcent mon cœur__**  
**__Qui forcent ma joie__**  
**__Quand je pense à toi_

Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je suis, tu sais. Je ne sais pas si je suis quelqu'un de bon ou de mauvais. Je vis comme mon père. Je donne de l'argent à des associations caritatives, je donne des conseils en politique. Mais je ne sors pas.

J'ai facilement récupéré mon argent après mes deux ans à Azkaban. Un petit procès et hop, Draco Malfoy est de retour.

Ça n'a même pas choqué. Les gens se ramollissent après une guerre. Ils ont autre choses à penser.

D'un autre côté je doute que mon attitude présente te plaise. Tu me gronderais, une moue sur tes lèvres roses, les yeux regardant sur le côté, les bras croisés sur ta poitrine.

Ça m'amuse quand tu prends ce genre de pose. Ça me donne envie de t'embrassé, encore plus que d'habitude. C'est dire.

Tu es mignon comme ça. Tu es beau en réalité.

_Toi qui sort de scène__**  
**__Sans arme et sans haine__**  
**__J'ai peur d'oublier__**  
**__J'ai peur d'accepter__**  
**__J'ai peur des vivants__**  
**__A présent..._

Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui fait ta force. Ta puissance magique. T'as façon de te comporté, si têtu et pourtant si humain, si gentil. Je pense que je n'avais pas compris que c'était les autres, qui te donnaient cette dimension.

Tous ceux qui t'entouraient se reflétaient sur toi, t'illuminant. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai supporté faire parti, de ces autres.

Sûrement non. Je t'aurais voulu pour moi tout seul. Tu étouffe à mes côtés Harry. Eux te laissaient ta liberté. Moi je cherche à t'enchaîner. Cette journée d'hiver en est la preuve vivante.

Je n'ai pas accepté que tu me laisse.

Je n'aime pas la solitude Harry.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à ce jour.

La dernière image que j'ai de toi.

L'image de ta mort.

L'image de ta tombe.

_C'est comme une rengaine_**  
**_Quelques notes en peine__**  
**__Qui forcent mon cœur__**  
**__Qui forcent ma joie __**  
**__Quand je pense à toi__**  
**__Toi qui sors de scène__**  
**__Sans arme et sans haine__**  
**__J'ai peur d'oublier__**  
**__J'ai peur d'accepter __**  
**__J'ai peur des vivants__**  
**__A présent__**  
**__T'es beau__**  
**__  
__T'es beau..._

« T'es beau

T'es beau parce que t'es courageux

T'es beau comme un cri silencieux**  
**C'est beau**  
**Les mots qui traînent au coin de mes yeux

T'es beau

Toi qui sors de scène**  
**Sans arme et sans haine

Tout à commencé un soir de juin.

Le soir de ta mort.

Le soir de ma vie. »

Zoo

Merci d'avoir lu.

PS : Je sais que je suis quasiment innexistente sur ff et ce depuis de nombreux mois mais je promets de faire des efforts. J'ai quatre projets qui me tiennent véritablement à coeurs dont Héritage et Us et coutûmes. Je pense poster Héritage ce soir voir demain. Pour avoir de mes nouvelles relativement souvent il y a mon LJ. Sinon je posterais dorénevent toutes mes fictions en avant première sur Manyfics, le site de fanfiction de Warriormeuh. Je vous remerci pour continuer à me lire !


End file.
